To be a Princess/Pop-Star (lemur version)
When Kowaski's "Freshinator" ray goes haywire (again) during a visit from King Julien's parents, Prince Barty and Princess Julianne were temporarily restored to their prime, giving them a chance to recapture the day they first fell in love with each other before their wedding anniversary. During that time, Duchess Lucinda almost didn't recognize "Anna" as her birthmother, but kept it a secret from Marlene as the otter shares a secret of her own: that she imagines herself a famous pop-star and throws imaginary concerts every night... except for that particular night, as she is holding auditions for bandmates so she could rehearse for a real concert in honor of the visiting royal couple. "Anna", having a slightly rebelous side showing in her youthful form (King Julien had to get it somewhere), admits that she is curious about the lifestyle behind this particular type of musician, while Duchess Lucinda admits that she knows more about pop-star culture... despite it being a human thing... then she does about the royal traditions she was born to follow but wasn't raised in. The two female lemurs do a musical number to "exchange notes". (inspired by "To Be a Princess/To Be a Pop Star" from the Barbie movie: "The Princess and the Popstar".) Song Princess Julianne/"Anna": 'To be a princess to know what fruits to choose, to be a princess is to hear news you can use, see your followers well fed, wear the right crown on your head, and being well groomed is must-have too. To be a princess is to live a dream come true. ''Marlene plays her guitar gently. '''Princess Julianne/"Anna": Curtsy when a prince comes to call, where golden leaves to every ball, all through the day there's just one way you must behave: let subjects know when "that is that", stretch on a royal yoga mat, bend from above and don't forget to smile and wave! Shoulders back and tummy in and pinkie out and lift a chin and slowly turn your head from side to side. Breathing gently, stepping lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, do everything you do with pride... glide! To be a princess is to wear a family crest. To be a princess is to always do your best. Duchess Lucinda adds her drumming skills to Marlene's music Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": To be a pop-star is to know which mic to use, to be a pop-star is to not give them the blues, to rehearse until it's right, give a great show every night, order roomservice with anything you choose! Marlene: 'To be a pop-star is to love your great reviews! ''Marlene's guitar solo gets more wild '''Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": Take in the latest fashion show... Marlene: ...fly through a lunch to Mexico... Marlene & Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": ...no time for friends except your band and your guitar! Marlene: 'Aim for the hot-charts in the news, sit through a thousand interviews... '''Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": '...love all your fans no matter how bizarre they are! Duchess Lucinda points to her brother, King Julien, who was at the moment annoyed by Mort's foot fetish as usual. 'Marlene & Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": '''There are cameras, filming cameras, photo cameras, love the cameras... '''Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": '...after that, some autographs to sign. '''Marlene:'' (marking a piece of paper with a heart design and a handprint, as she practices signing an autograph)' 'Love Marlene! '''Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": '''Wear some clothes and strike a pose and please the crowd and take a bow and make sure it's posted all online! '''Marlene & Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy":' Shine! Duchess Lucinda/"Cindy": 'To be a pop-star is to never act your age! To be a pop-star is to make the world your stage. ''While Marlene is still rehearsing her guitar solo, Duchess Lucinda and Princess Julianne dress up as each other for the fun of it and review all they learned from each other in a dance number. '''Cindy: '''Shoulders back and... '''Anna: Strike a pose and... Cindy: '''...pinkie out and... '''Anna: ...costume clothes and... Anna & Cindy: '''...slowly turn your head from side to side! '''Cindy: I see now! Anna: There's a camera... 'Cindy: '''Stepping lightly... '''Anna: '...and more cameras... 'Cindy: '...nod politely... 'Anna & Cindy: '...do everything you do with pride! Glide! To be a princess is to always do your best, to be a popstar is to leave them all impressed! Category:Fan-Song Category:Mistress Phantom Pages